Hyakki Yako
by xXKrisstal06Xx
Summary: Una linterna, un desfile, una sorpresa que jamás olvidara.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, he vuelto con una idea que me ha estado rondando la cabeza hace días, no se lo que saldrá de este fic que con mucho cariño traigo para ustedes. Quiero hacer algo decente que les llame la atención y así poder ganarme aún más un espacio en su tiempo para que lean mis disparates. Sin mas los dejo con la historia.**

**Hyakki Yako**

**Capitulo 1.**

Otoño… dulce otoño.

Las hojas de los árboles del aquel templo caían en sus tonos dorados, naranjas y café que hacían a la vista una agradable sensación de calidez aún cuando el frío próximo del invierno se hacia presente día con día.

El cielo en su tono celestial en oras de la mañana se apreciaba igual como los zafiros orbes que despertaban con los rayos del astro mayor. Hermosos, si, los ojos de aquella miko que reflejaban el misterio del cielo junto a aquella sincera calidez que brotaba de los mismos y de su sonrisa. ¿Quién no amaba esos ojos? Eran tan místicos que de este mundo no parecían, una bendición de Kami-Sama para con cualquiera que tuviera la dicha de verlos.

La joven mujer despertaba con el sonido de su molesto despertador, cuan inoportuno era, siempre la sacaba de su mundo de sueños. Aquel mundo del que no quería salir puesto que se sentía feliz, porque allí, en ese mundo paralelo estaba si8empre con aquellos que tanto amaba y que por desgracia ahora ya no podía verlos más.

Se levanto perezosamente dejando la calidez de las sabanas que acariciaban su cuerpo, sentándose en el borde de la cama se estiro, dejando de lado ese sueño que la embriagaba. De soslayo miro el reloj, las 7:03am día domingo y se levantaba a estas horas puesto que ahora como miko del templo shinto Higurashi tenia responsabilidades.

Levantándose de la cama camino unos cuantos pasos más hasta estar en la puerta de su dormitorio, viendo ahora con detenimiento las fechas del calendario que hacían un nudo en su pecho, hizo una mueca simulando una sonrisa llena de nostalgia

-_Tres años ya… Como vuela el tiempo_ –Dijo para si misma en sutil susurro melancólico.

Tomo la perilla y la giro, saliendo de sus aposentos dispuesta a darse una ducha rápida ya que tenía trabajo pendiente.

Después de aseada y vestida con una hakama verde claro ajustada a su cintura con las escotaduras laterales un poco mas abiertas de lo normal y una franelilla de tirantes gruesos blanca unas sandalias tradicionales son sus medias tobilleras blancas, esto es para ella la ropa "tradicional" a su gusto ya que se ha rehusado enormemente a vestir el chihaya correctamente, de ningún modo quería sentirse una sombra de nuevo, aunque, siendo sincera ya no le guardaba ningún recelo ni sentimiento negativo a su antecesora, pero esta forma de rebeldía en ropa solo se le perdonaba a esta miko en particular.

Kagome Higurashi es una estudiante con un futuro prometedor en las artes médicas, una gran destreza en la gimnasia y arquería así como una joven con un presente lleno de elogios por parte de los sacerdotes de otros templos de todo el Japón.

Ella bajaba lentamente las escaleras del templo, encaminándose hasta donde una lujosa limusina aguardaba desde hacia pocos minutos a que ella hiciera acto de presencia. Un hombre mayor, de baja estatura, cabello grisáceo y escaso que bestia un esmoquin de chofer tenia entre sus manos el gorro correspondiente al atuendo del mismo, este la vio bajar las imponentes y exhaustas escaleras con toda la facilidad del mundo sin sentir vértigo al descenderlas.

-_Buen día, Miko-Sama, he venido por usted, soy de chofer de la familia Nikeda, la cual requiere con urgencia de sus servicios_. – Dicha las palabras del nombre mayor hizo una reverencia.

-_Buen día… Vamos._ – Saludo cabeceando al mayor quien le abrió la puerta del vehiculo negro.

oOoOoOo

Llevaban ya alrededor de media hora de camino cuando el hombre carraspeo haciendo que Kagome le dedicara atención solo entreabriendo sus orbes zafiro, aquellos orbes que vio a través del espejo retrovisor y casi le hacen perder el control del volante, calmadote ya dio un respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse.

_-…Señorita…_ -Murmuro el hombre-

_-..¿Dígame?_ –Respondió ella con un tono vació.-

-_Yo… Ayude a la señorita Mina, se lo ruego_. – Su voz se oyó en un hilo quebrado de preocupación y angustia.- _Es solo una niña…-_ Continuo.

-_Despreocúpese…_ -Sonrió calida Kagome ante las palabras del mayor, el la vio y se alegro enormemente de ver ese brillo dulce en los orbes que casi le hacen estrellarse. – _No dejare que nada malo le pase_. –

-_Se lo agradezco…-_

oOoOoOo

El camino hasta la mansión de los Nikeda fue tranquilo aunque un poco agotador ya que duro hora y media, a la llegada Kagome fue recibida por una pareja, un hombre mayor pero con un muy buen porte, de cabello castaño ya con algunas canas presentes y un abundante bigote, se le veía amable y serenos, a diferencia de su compañera, una mujer de aspecto extranjero de cabello rubio y tes blanca su rostro denotaba aires de arrogancia en cada poro. No le importo.

-_Bienvenida sea, Miko-Sama… gracias por atender nuestro llamado_. – Dijo el hombre.- _Soy Saito Nikeda y ella es mi esposa, Anastasia_..

-_Un placer señores_… - Contesto Kagome alzando la vista a una de las ventanas de la mansión.-

_-… Miko-Sama, le llamamos por…._

-Un _ente maligno, ya lo ví… Esta en el segundo piso en aquella habitación…_ -Señalo serena ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-_….¿L-lo ha visto? Oh Kami… Ningún monje o sacerdotisa que hemos traído aquí ha podido dar una respuesta tan…_

_-Falsa…_- Hablo la esposa - _Se ve que esta mujer se ha enterado de los demás charlatanes que han venido a nuestro hogar a sacarnos dinero…_

-_Anastasia, por favor_…

_-¡Por favor nada! Mira como viene esta niña ante nosotros, parece una vulgar con esas ropas, esas no son dignas de una sacerdotisa... Dios mío, mírala, es solo una mocosa…_

_-¡YA BASTA!_ – Gritó fúrico el hombre. _– Respeta a la señorita Higurashi, ¡Siempre me haces pasar vergüenza delante de todo el mundo, calla!_

La mujer quedo sin ganas de replicar, ofendida miro a la joven sacerdotisa que se encontraba serena, si expresión parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana, con esa piel blanca pálida y esos ojos. Esos malditos ojos desde que los vio en todos los diarios y televisores le daban repugnancia y ahora que los tenia en frente le causaban aun mas asco, dio media vuelta y se adentro en la casona dejando a los tres solos.

El hombre se disculpo con Kagome quien solo sonrió ante las curdas ofensas de la mujer.

oOoOoOo

la puerta de caoba era hermosa, estaba detallada con tallados de hadas y flores, cual cuento mágico pero que en penumbra rodeado de maldad se encontraba, el kuro ōra brotaba de las comisuras de la puerta.

Sin permiso alguno Kagome entro a la habitación donde en el fondo de la misma se encontraba una cama en donde reposaba como dormida una niña de cabello castaño de unos 13 años quizás, el aura demoníaca pensaba enormemente para el padre de la niña mas para la joven oji-zafiro era solo un zumbido en sus oídos. Busco y busco por toda la habitación mientras la detallaba.

Habían cuadros de finas pinceladas en tinta, se veían hermosos, muñecas japonesas en una repisa especial era lo que mas llamaba la atención del decorado, mas una pintura llamo su atención, una pintura de una mujer con cuello alargado fumando una pipeta. Los trazados eran en negro con un tono algo rojizo muy oscuro, de allí provenía el aura maligna que se esparcía por toda la habitación y que también hacia de grillete en el cuello de la menor.

-_Sal ya… __Rokurokubi_… - Hablo Kagome en un tono de hielo mirando directamente la pintura la cual comenzó a ondear como si un viento inexistente la moviera al tiempo de que una mujer con aspecto de geisha hacia acto de presencia saliendo del lienzo, el hombre se desplomo en el suelo aterrado, ¿Cómo demonios podía existir eso? Miro a la dueña de los ondulados y largos cabellos azabaches quien se posiciono frente a el.

-_Vaya… Una miko… Uhmmm_. – La mujer con el cuello alargado y flexible detallo a la sacerdotisa unos momentos haciendo memoria de esa presencia, si, sabia de ese poder pero en menor proporción, mucho menor, volvió al pasado, hace mas de 500 años y al fin dio con la respuesta. - _¡TU!... Maldita mujer, ¿¡Cómo es que estas viva!?_

-… _Calla, libera a la niña_…- Dijo gélida.

Saito escucho lo dicho y por una extraña razón no se inmuto ante las palabras dichas por la mujer de la pintura.

-_No lo haré… ¡Já! Vaya, tu eras esa niña, la miko con ropas de papel… Tsk_… -Dijo con veneno en sus palabras.- _¡Muere!_

**Bien, hasta aquí por el día de hoy… Ojala tenga aunque sea 10 comentario xD No pido mucho ¿Oh si? Hasta el siguiente capitulo! **


	2. Chapter 2

_-¡Muere!_ – Grito sumergida en la furia que hace más de 500 años tenía guardada y sellada, sellada como su cuerpo en ese pergamino maldito donde estuvo tantos siglos sola. La mujer de mitología japonesa , cual molesta estaba y a la vez cuan emocionada pues tenía una única y grandiosa oportunidad de matar a aquella chiquilla que con tanto odio recordaba. Si, lo recordaba todo, a su amo quien la dibujo con sangre y tinta y le dio poder con un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama. Recordó cuando aquel hanyou de ropas color sangre les elimino y como esa mocosa purifico el fragmento, pero, a quien más odiaba era a quien la había sellado, ese maldito monje que le sello antes de poder salir.

Su cuello se estiro más y envolvió el cuerpo de la miko con suma facilidad –humada – pensó para reírse son saña al mismo tiempo que atraiga a su cuerpo a la niña que permanecía inconsciente.

Por eso llamaron a Kagome, porque desde que el señor Nikeda compro esa pintura en una subasta solo porque a su pequeña le gustaba todo lo relacionado con su cultura nativa, era un encanto cuando le daban un presente de manufactura japonesa, así fuese lo más sencillo del mundo; la madre de Mina había fallecido al dar a luz, pero eso no le impidió a su padre que con el dolor del mundo salió a delante con su pequeña. Años después contrajo matrimonio con su secretaria que le tenía un gran cariño a Mina, aunque después de que esa pintura llego a su hogar su mujer cambio drásticamente volviéndose malhumorada, entrometida, dejando de lado todo lo que le gustaba para volverse una maniquí de mujer.

Por otro lado su hija a la semana comenzó a dale fiebre y en su cuello aparecían moretones, no eran dedos sino más como si una manguera se enrollarla en su delicado cuello y la estrangulara. El hombre ya no sabía que hacer hasta que vio en las noticias ese rayo de esperanza.

Kagome Higurashi, miko del templo shinto Higurashi ha exorcizado a un espirito en frente de cámaras mientras el gobernador de Tokio reinauguraba el museo del Kanji, según lo informado, Higurashi fue como representante de ceremonia hasta que los pergaminos más antiguos comenzaron, frente a las cámaras, a cambiar y de los mismo se desprendían serpientes formadas por palabras que se estaba comiendo los demás pergaminos, la miko reaccionó de inmediato, cortándose la palma de la mano y con su propia sangre escribió un hechizo sobre uno de los pergaminos vacíos, los youkais fueron velozmente a devorar esas letras, al momento de hacerlo sus cuerpo explotaron en un mar de letras que de pronto ya estaban plasmadas en cada parte del edificio. Desde ese día el nombre de Kagome se hizo famoso en todo el Japón al ser llamada "La verdadera miko" por ende se le permitían a esta privilegios.

La mujer de cuello alargado estrangulaba a la morena con saña pero algo la irritaba y esa que Kagome no parecía dolerle en lo más mínimo. -… Que liberes a la niña, esto es entre las dos… ¿Me odias, no es así?.. – Dijo la miko

-_¡No me des ordenes! Matare a esta mocosa ya que te da tanta preocupación… Sera lindo, su sangre pintara toda esta habitación. _– Grito comenzando a rodear a la niña con el humo de su pipeta el cual tomo forma de cadena haciéndola presa, se escuchó de pronto como se fueron haciendo más estrechas las misma.

_-¡Mina! –_ Grito el hombre desesperado.

-_Te dije que la soltaras._ – Kagome dijo en un hijo de voz desplegando su ōra purificadora quemando el cuello de la youkai que la mantenía presa con el mismo, esta soltó un grito de dolor al sentirse quemada por tal despliegue de energía. También liberó a la niña por el intenso dolor que no la dejaba concentrar su poder.

El padre aprovecho para tomar a su pequeña y salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación, al ver esto la morena se relajó ya que estaban fuera de peligro y ahora si, se encargaría de su trabajo.

-_… Maldita mujer… ¡MALDI…!. _– Algo la detuvo de no seguir maldiciendo y era que Kagome la tenía sujeta del cuello.

-_Ya es hora de que partas con los demás, tu amo seguro te extraña…_- Sonrío tétrica, quien la conociera sabría que esa mujer no era la misma alegre muchacha que acompañaba a un singular grupo años y siglos atrás. Desplegando un aura de poder impresionante desintegro el cuerpo de la youkai al instante y por ayuda de ōra de Kagome purifico toda la mansión. La esposa del seños Saito en otra habitación se tomaba de la garganta vomitando un humo negro que se purifico al instante de salir de su cuerpo.

Ya todo había pasado, ya no había ningún espíritu maligno en el lugar. Dio un suspiro la oji-zafiro mirando ahora el pergamino a sus pies, algo llamo su atención puesto que su rostro se ilumino de felicidad, tomo el pergamino en sus manos y detallo la parte interior izquierda del mismo. Sonrió como hacía tiempo, enrollo del papel y salió de la habitación con el mismo en sus manos.

**oOoOoOo**

-_Ya es hora de retirarme, agradezco el trabajo y que estén todos bien._ – hizo una reverencia ante la familia, quien después de arreglar todo y agradecer enormemente a la mujer por su infinita ayuda, la niña estaba en brazos de su madre adoptiva quien la abrazaba, la menor despertaría mañana ya que ahora necesitaba descansar todo lo que la demoño le robo de energía.

-_Oh Miko-Sama, me siento tan avergonzada…_

-_No se preocupe, no pasó nada_…

-_Si hubiera algo más que pudiéramos hacer por usted, lo que sea. _– Dijo la rubia.

-_Bueno… Quizás si_…

-¡_Díganos por favor!. __**–**_Esta vez fue el señor de la casa.

-_Bueno._ –Musito.- _Seria un enorme detalle si me permitieran quedarme con este pergamino, es en donde estaba la pintura, ya no tienen ninguna clase de energía maligna y tampoco se le impregnara… Pero._

-_Es suyo, si lo desea… pero… es un pergamino ya sin nada en él, ¿Para qué lo quiere? Y disculpe mi intromisión._ – Dijo el hombre.-

-_Pues… En este pergamino_..- Desdoblándolo- _Esta la firma de un monje que yo he admirado desde que supe de el a mis 15 años… su nombre es Miroku, esta es su firma, yo_…-Pensó un momento-_ Hace mucho que no he estado tan cerca de algo que le pertenecía a este hombre y por lo tanto._

-_Adelante, consérvelo_ –La interrumpió-… _No tiene que dar más detalles, con esos ojos tan llenos de vida que ahora nos regala cuando habla de eso hace denotar que es feliz hablando de ello, así que con confianza lléveselo_,

_-¡Gracias!_ –y abrazo ese pergamino como temiendo que se fuera de sus manos.

**oOoOoOo**

Estaba ya en su casa sentada con su hermano el cual estaba peleando con cual manga empezar a leer, su abuelo detrás de ella cantando rezos extraños para "purificar" a Kagome mientras su madre entraba a la sala con té para todos los presentes. Era una escena graciosa, la miko con el gato en su regazo con cara de pocos amigos al tener que aguantar ramazos de hiervas aromáticas disque para eliminar las malas energías, su hermano diciéndole los nombres de diez mil mangas y su madre diciendo lo adorable que se veía, si, su familia no cambiaría nunca y ella los amaba así.

**oOoOoOo**

Ya en su habitación se tendió en la cama, esta vestida con un camisón blanco con mancas café como simulando una vaca, abrió nuevamente el pergamino contenta de haber encontrado en esta época de sus amigos.

-_Muchachos_…- Susurro- ¿Cómo estarán?... _ya hace 3 años que volví del Sengoku y no sé cómo estarán… InuYasha… Shippo, mi pequeño… Sango, Miroku… Kikyo… Kaede-Sama… Kirara… Rin, Jaken… Sesshomaru… mí Sesshomaru…_

_**¿Te iras ya, Kagome? **_

Surco esa voz en su mente como si la escuchara… cuanto extrañaba estar con sus amigos, ya hacia tres largos años que había vuelto del Sengoku y cuatro años desde que Naraku murió, ella se quedo un año entero en el pasado, creía que era para estar al lado del inuhanyou pero estaba muy errada, InuYasha unió su vida a la de Kikyo y por más que le dolió no volvió en ese instante sino que siguió allí y fue entonces que descubro –Por error- Los encantos de un hermoso Taiyoukai, todo gracias a la pequeña Rin quien por estar siempre junto a la miko esta siempre iba a buscarla siempre en compañía de su Padre. H, olvide mencionarles que en la batalla final, la pequeña niña perdió la vida por segunda vez,. El dolor y la ira de su padre fue tanta que aniquilo al bastando que segó la vida de la inocente. Ahora se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que Rin hizo que Sesshomaru cayera en los encanto de la miko y como es que Kagome puedo penetrar el corazón de hielo del demonio? Les contare a brevedad ya que como paso hace tanto y fue tan amargo el momento que no haré memoria de ello. Al desaparecer Naraku y todo se calmo la Shikon no Tama Kagome la tomo en un momento de inercia, mientras veía al demonio ir por el cuerpo frío de la niña, no lo soporto y apretó fuerte en su mano la perla al instante que sollozo la muerte de, quien lo diría, la niña que lleno el corazón de aquel demonio.

Un resplandor envolvió a todos los presentes y sus cuerpos fueron sanando, las miradas se posaron dolorosamente en el cuerpo resplandeciente de Kagome, el cuerpo tendido del joven exterminador palpito una vez más pero esta vez sin ayuda del fragmento de la perla. En ese instante el grito de felicidad de una Sango que se encontraba junto a su hermano resonó en el lugar, el otro que la miro fue InuYasha a quien en sus brazos le regeneraron de nuevo el cuerpo de carne y huesos de Kikyo y el ultimo fue el temido Taiyoukai quien miro un instante a la sacerdotisa con una casi invisible lagrima al sentir en sus brazos –Porque ahora poseía el otro el cuerpo palpitante y calido de la niña.

Después de eso Kagome permaneció inconciente por una semana, cuando por fin recobro la conciencia sus amigos le contaron todo lo ocurrido y lo eternamente agradecido que estaban con ella, pero, en ese momento algo cambio, los ojos chocolates de la miko se volvieron cual gema preciosa de color zafiro intenso, fue el único cambio aparente entonces.

La perla ahora estaba fundida a su cuerpo, por lo cual ella era ahora la Shikon no Tama Onna. Pero no fue la ultima sorpresa del día, la última fue la entrada de una preciosa niña youkai con los ojos ámbar así dorados y una media luna en su frente, era Rin, la perla concedió el deseo de la niña quien no deseaba ser una demonio, sino estar siempre al lado de su padre y de su "tío Jaken" y este fue el resultado, la sangre de Rin se volvió de youkai y el aura era el de Sesshomaru. Esa fue sin duda la sorpresa mas grande.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y los que dejan comentarios.**

**Esta historia será corta, ojala les guste el capitulo de hoy.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Hyakki Yako**

Un mes desde aquel incidente ya había transcurrido y desde entonces ya ninguna presencia se había hecho presente, todo estaba tan lleno de paz ese día y ya el invierno se había hecho presente trayendo consigo memorias de lo vivido hace 3 años atrás hace 500 años en el pasado. Sonría divertida y nostálgica al recordar como fue que se separo de su grupo y fue a parar con Sesshomaru.

_-… Bueno nos vamos ya…-_ Dijo la taijiya con un rostro lleno de nostalgia.

-_Los vamos a extrañar mucho…-_ Kagome la abrazo de decima vez ya que no deseaba verla partir.

-_Vendremos de visita después de reconstruir la aldea y de que pues… Ustedes saben_.- Mido hablo ahora, dejando a Sango sonrojada.

Ya se iba, no tenían mas que hacer allí, a pesar de que amaban a sus amigos ya tenían la libertad para hacer su vida, Miroku ya no poseía el Kazaana y tenia a Sango a su lado y esta tenia a su hermano perfectamente bien a su lado ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la visa? Hijos los tendría, Miroku no la perdonaría la noche de bodas, tenia demasiadas ganas acumuladas.

InuYasha también tenia planes con Kikyo, después de todo estaba ambientando la cabaña de Kaede-Sama para haci estar todos mas cómodos, Kagome era la única de más en ese tiempo pero aun no se querría ir, quería seguir con las aventuras que tanto le gustaban pero ya por desgracia no podía, ahora todos querían hacer en paz sus vidas y no les culpaba.

**oOoOoOo**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Sango y Miroku se fueron y dos días desde que Rin quiso venir a quedarse unos días junto a la miko, la pequeñas ahora era una InuYoukai al igual que Sesshomaru pero aun así era la misma dulce pequeña que se gano rápido su cariño, Shippo y Rin jugaban en un riachuelo cuando el Taiyoukai hizo acto de presencia.

-_Rin…_- Fue lo único que dijo.

_-¡Padre!...-_ La niña le llamo padre, que cambio tan drástico para el demonio que la niña le llamara a si, pero en lo mas mínimo le molestaba.

-_Es hora de irnos..-_Frío y cortante fue su orden.

_-..Padre…_ -Dudo un poco la menor el solo la miro de soslayo_-…¿ Podríamos llevar a Kagome-Sama y a Shippo-Chan con nosotros?_

_-¿He?... ¿A mí? Pero Rin.._ –La miko estaba nerviosa por lo que dijo la niña, ella le había contado que quería comenzar una nueva aventura pero que ya sus amigos no podía porque ya estaban haciendo sus vidas. Eso le quedo muy en claro a la menos quien ahora le rogaba a su padre para que le permitieran unírseles. El demonio solo miro a la mujer y al kitsune.

-_Andando…_

Shock, ahora si que era el colmo, ¿Cómo demonios el acepto tan fácilmente? Nadie sabia la razón pero nadie dijo nada, Kagome fue llevada por Rin sin poner resistencia para nada y sin despedirse del hibrido, quizás esto seria lo mejor para su corazón ya que no había espacio para ella en el del inuhanyou.

**oOoOoOo**

Dos meses de viajes, dos largos meses que se fueron volando, los primeros días era todo muy tenso mientras que los demás se volvieron tan divertidos que parecían que se conocían de toda la vida, Kagome le hablaba mas que irrespetuosa y osada el demonio y este solo la ignoraba ya que le dolían los oídos discutir con esa vivas mujer que le fue llenando poco a poco de emociones que no había sentido.

Un día Kagome, recién empezado su viaje le pidió que le enseñase a ser mas fuerte para así no tener que molestarle si de pronto la atacaba un monstruo, no fue problema para el demonio que todos los días le enseñaba a combatir, al cabo de esos dos meses la miko era sumamente habilidosa en combate, ni el mismo príncipe se creía lo buena que era la mujer pasa sostener un encuentro duradero con el.

-_Sesshomaru anda…_

_-No quiero._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no._

_-Demonio egoísta._

_-Mujer escandalosa._

Siempre era lo mismo, Kagome quería descansar cuando llevaban todo el día caminando y el siempre contestaba así, Jaken ya estaba dopado ante el intercambio de palabras entre los dos, parecían marido y mujer pero no lo eran, el aun según mantenía la certeza de que todos los humanos eran desagradables aunque siempre mantenía a una distancia muy cercana a la miko.

**oOoOoOo**

tres menes, al fin se cumplieron esos malditos tres meses donde estaban separados porque la muy terca decido quedarse en un templo para aprender a ser una sacerdotisa, se tuvo que separar tres malditos meses de esa mujer que le taladraba los idos pero que extrañaba y no sabia la razón hasta que cayo en cuenta que con ella todo era mas sencillo, veía en ella a una compañera, una guerrera, una madre para su cachorra… simplemente perfecta.

Tres menes que se alejo de el y fueron una tortura, no sabia cuando había dejado de amar a InuYasha y tampoco le importaba, lo único que quería era ya salir de ese templo e ir con su familia… Esa palabra le sonaba raro pero le encantaba, era su familia, a pesar de que el terco demonio no le quisiera ella lo quiera y el a su modo le dejaba quererle.

Pero ambos estaban tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando se vieron después de eses tortuosos meses lo primero que hicieron fue fundirse en un beso acompañado de una noche en donde el demonio reclamos a la Shikon no Tama Onna como su mujer.

-_Kagome la cena..-_ La saco de sus recuerdos íntimos la voz de su madre.

_-¡Ya voy!...-_Suspiro.- _Sesshomaru me enseño a ser fría en batalla pero no me dijo como ser fría al momento de extrañarle tanto…_ -Se toco el cuello donde ocultaba la marca de la media luna con su cabello_.- Sesshomaru…. Si no fuera por el…. Por ese endemoniado Kyuubi._

_-¿Me llamaste?..._

Kagome volteo a ver de quien se trataba y allí estaba el, ese maldito kitsune que le robo la felicidad de estar con el hombre que ama y sus hijos. Un hombre de tes tostada con cabello rubio y kimono blanco con decoraciones en dorado, muy hermosos con sus nueve colas, se maldijo a si misma por no sentir su presencia.

_-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?...-_Si, Sesshomaru le dijo que siempre estuviese fría y serena ante un enemigo pero con este, que no sentía energía negativa pero que ella le guardase rencor por hacerla volver a su tiempo y sellar el pozo le costaba mucho dejarlo pasar.

-_Uy, se ve que me quieres… Vengo en son de paz, Shikon Onna, y a hacerte una invitación_.-Hablo el zorro en un deje despreocupado.

_-¿Invitación? ¿De que?.._

_-Al desfile de los 100 demonios_.

Eso la tomo de sorpresa, como era que este demonio de nivel superior, porque lo era, le estaba haciendo una invitación directa al desfile mas importante para todos los youkais vivos y muertos, ya que era el día en que el mundo de los vivos y muertos les habría caminos para que desfilaran hasta llegar al árbol agrado al cual le podían pedir cualquier deseo pero el árbol solo concedía un deseo a una única persona. Ese desfile se hacia anteriormente cada años, ahora lo hacen cada 10 años pero la razones de eso son un misterio.

_-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué a mi?... yo no te agrado y yo te odio._

-_Oww que mala… Tu me agradas…_ -Se burlo, aunque era verdad.- _Te hago la invitación porque considero que eres digan de ello, lo que paso hace años no puedo decir que lo siento pero tenias que volver, la continuidad del tiempo tenia que ser correcta… Dejemos de lado eso, por lo memos sabes que el Lord Sesshomaru te amo siempre._

Golpe bajo para ella, pero sabia que esas palabras eran ciertas, cerro los ojos y suspiro. Calmo sus pensamientos y las ganas de matarlo y pensó mejor en la proposición, si el árbol le podía conceder un deseo, quería ver una vez mas a sus amigos, a todos… Y si, por algún capricho le permitían quedarse con ellos pues era perfecto.

-_Esta bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?._

-_Ten esto..-_Sonrio y le extendió sus manos, acto seguido una hermosa linterna con detalles en dorado y violeta se materializo, esta ardía con una llama azulada.- _Ten, a media noche de hoy ve al Goshinboku, se hab ria un portal el cual deberás cruzar, una vez dentro veras el desfile…. Solo te diré algo y es que no debes soltar la linterna ya que es una especia_..-Sonrió pícaro y desapareció dejando sola a Kagome y a la linterna en sus manos.


End file.
